School Days
by Xelais
Summary: Roxas is the new boy at Organization High and most of the students seem to like him. That is untill the super hot, super popular Axel begins paying alot of attention to him and less attention to them. AkuRoku.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The dark blonde boy walked nervously through the halls of the school. Roxas was new to Organization High, which only consisted of 10, now 11, students. The halls were pretty much deserted and Roxas was lost. For only having 11 students, the school was pretty big.

After about ten minutes of useless wandering, Roxas soon stumbled upon a large group of students. They were all crowded around something, but Roxas didn't really care what all the fuss was about. If he didn't figure out where he was going, he was going to be late.

"Alright! Everyone to your class! Hurry up! Before you're late!" A silver haired adult urged.

"Yes Headmaster Xemnas..." the group moaned in unison. The entire group began to walk away.

"Except you Axel. I'd like to speak with you for a minute..." the Headmaster added. A blazing red haired boy stoped, turned, and walked back to where Xemnas stood. Roxas took his time following the other students, trying to hear what the Headmaster wanted.

"Axel," he said softly. "You know how I feel about this,"

"I'm sorry Headmaster...I told them that the last time, but they just won't stop..." the red haired boy responded.

"Well either see to it that it doesn't happen again, or make sure I'm not around when it happens,"

"Yes, Sir..."

"Good. Now get to class,"

Roxas picked up his pace as he saw the boy named Axel turn and begin walking in the direction that the other students went. He nodded a hello to Roxas as he passed.

**Note: Funny story: I never used to like AkuRoku xD. Anyway I hope you liked it. 3 reviews if you want the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alright. Can anyone tell me what the term 'Nobody' means?" the blue haired teacher asked. A pink haired student raised its hand. Roxas wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl. "Marluxia?"

"You," Marluxia laughed. A blonde girl giggled next to him. Her hair looked like anteni.

"That will be another detention for being a smart-ass. Larxene, how about you?"

The blonde, anteni haired girl chomped on her gum. "The Headmaster of this lousy school," Now Marluxia laughed.

"Larxene you will be joining Marluxia in detention," Marluxia secretly high-fived Larxene under their table. "And thanks to your classmates here, you all have to read five pages in your textbook and write a three page report on what you read. Due tomorrow," the entire classroom groaned. Roxas saw a few students reaching into their backpacks and pulling out textbooks and notebooks.

Roxas reached into his own backpack and pulled out _The Basics of the Nobody._ He turned the pages until he came to the first chapter called _Birth of the Nobody._ He had just begun on the second paragraph when he felt a tap on his arm. He glanced over to see the sandy blonde boy with a mullet who he shared the table with, leaning toward him with his book in his hand.

"Um...Sorry to bother you...Um...I know this may be kind of sad but...What does this word mean?" he whispered, pointing to a word on the page of his book. Roxas looked at the page. The other boy was still only on the first paragraph.

"Deceased?" the boy nodded sadly. "It basically means dead..."

"Ok thanks,"

Roxas went back to reading. He was on his second page when he felt another tap. He glanced over to see the boy again.

"I'm really sorry for bothering you..."

"It's fine. What word?"

"That one..." he said pointing to the page. He was still only on his first paragraph. Roxas stared at the word.

"I don't even know how to pronounce that..." he quickly turned back a page and scanned the first paragraph. He stared at the word for a good three minutes. "I'm sorry. I don't know..." Roxas quickly wrote the word on a page in his notebook. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the other boy doing the same thing.

"By the way..." he said. "I'm Demyx,"

"Roxas,"

"Nice to meet you Roxas. And thanks for the help,"

"You're welcome,"

**Note: Another good chapter in my opinion. But I want your opinion. 3 reviews for the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The end of the day finally came and Roxas was glad. He had found out that the pink haired student was a boy, shockingly, and him and the girl Larxene were a bad pair to be around. Luckily he had finished the assignment that Saix had given them about Nobodies and was able to help Demyx finish his. So much other stuff had gone on that Roxas was glad to be going home. Then he ran into the large group again.

Since it was the end of the day, he decided to see what the fuss was about. He politely worked his way into the group to find that all they were doing was standing around Axel.

"Guys come on. You know how I feel about this," he said.

"Aww come on Axie~! You're, like, the hottest guy here~!" Larxene commented.

_Is that seriously what all this is about?_ Roxas thought to himself.

"Larxene, please don't pull that again...You know my type..."

"So, what you're saying is, that none of us here are good enough for you?" a boy who Roxas remembered to be Xigbar asked.

"Xiggy I didn't say that...I never said that..."

"No, but you were probably thinking it," Marluxia added. Axel sighed irritably. He was getting pretty tired of this. Then he noticed Roxas. He smiled softly at the young blonde. Roxas had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could feel his face get really hot. Before he got any more attention, Roxas decided to turn and leave. As he disappeared from sight, a frown crossed over Axel's face.

_Oh well... _he thought sadly _there's always tomorrow... _

**Note: Okay so this one was kinda short. Oh well. Let me know what you think is gunna happen and I'll post the next chapter. 3 reviews like always. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day came and Axel took his seat in class. Ten minutes later class started and there was no sign of Roxas.

The day dragged on. Axel had alot of problems concentraiting on what Saix was talking about. At the end of the day, Axel had to ask Demyx what the homework was.

"Wow Axel. I've never seen you so out of it...Are you ok?" Demyx asked.

"I just miss Roxas, that's all..." Axel responded.

"The new boy?" Demyx said, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah...He seems pretty nice..."

"He is. He helped me finish my assignment the other day,"

Now Axel was sure about this. He had been thinking about this since he first layed eyes on Roxas and now he was absolutely sure. He just needed to wait until he got back to school.

"Thanks Demyx. I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Okay. Bye Axel~!"

"See ya!"

The next day came and Roxas still wasn't in school. In fact, it was about two weeks before Axel saw Roxas again. When it was time for lunch, Axel walked up to Roxas.

"May I sit by you?" he asked. The rest of the students glared in their general direction.

Roxas glanced around him, then looked back to Axel. "Me?" Axel nodded. "S-sure..."

Axel took a seat. "Thanks,"

Axel and Roxas were silent for most of the hour. Whenever Roxas would glance over at Axel, Axel would be looking at him. He'd smile and look back at his lunch. It was like this for most of the day. Axel sat on the table behind Roxas and would be watching him for most of the class. Axel noticed Demyx whisper something to Roxas and Roxas glanced over his shoulder at Axel. Axel pretended to be buisy with his classwork, but as soon as Roxas went back to paying attention he resumed watching him. He finally decided that he'd do it after class.

**Note: oooo~! What's Axel gunna do~? 3 reviews please~! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The rest of the day dragged on at a snail's pace, but finally the end came. There wasn't the usual group this time, but Axel did get a few strange glances as he was seeking out Roxas.

When Axel finally found him, he was sitting underneath a cherry tree, the sakuras in full bloom, doing his homework. Axel smiled and walked over.

"Hey Roxas,"

Roxas looked up at hearing his name. "Oh...Hey Axel..." Roxas' face turned a slight shade of pink.

"May I join you?"

"Sure..."

Axel sat down. "...Um...Hey Roxas..?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking about this alot...And...I...I was wondering if..." Axel trailed off. A few people near them slowed down and acted as if they weren't listening. "Do you mind?" The few people left.

"You were wondering what Axel..?" Roxas had a slight idea where this was going, but wanted to make sure before he said anything.

"I...I was wondering...If...If you'd go out with me..."

_I knew it..._"Yes...Yes I will..."

Axel smiled and gently took Roxas by the hand. Roxas blushed a slight deeper shade of pink, but he couldn't be more happy.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it's cute right~! I know that I've been letting the 3 reviews slide lately but this time I'm going to follow my own rules. 3 reveiws for a chapter~!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You know, Axel...We really don't know alot about eachother..." Roxas looked at the ground. They were still seated under the sakuras.

"Um...I uh...Funny story...I uh...heh...I did a bit of research on you last night..."

"You were stalking me?"

"Well, not exactly...I mean it was...It was more like...Ok kind of..." Axel felt ashamed of himself. He had a feeling this was going to take a turn for the worst. But instead, Roxas smiled.

"Well, at least you're not the creepy stalker type,"

"So...Wait...You're ok with this..?"

"Yeah,"

"You're perfectly fine with it?"

"Yes,"

Axel smiled and Roxas blushed. Axel reached over and gently stroked the side of Roxas' face with the back of his hand.

"Axel..." Roxas hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Well...It's just...You know so much about me, but I don't know a thing about you..."

Axel started telling Roxas alot about him. It turned out that him and Demyx were brothers, but lived with foster parents all their lives and eventually got separated. Axel also liked archery and fencing, hated swimming, but enjoyed walks on the beach.

"There. Now we're even," Axel smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we are,"

There was a pause. It looked like Axel was trying to decide something. Then he came to a dicision.

"Roxas...I know it might be moving a bit fast...But...Can I try something...?"

"Sure..."

Axel leaned close to Roxas. Roxas' face grew hot and red. Axel smiled as his lips gently touched Roxas'. Roxas' heart and stomach soared, but he started gently kissing back. Axel was glad that he accepted this, and slightly traced Roxas' lower lip with his toung. Roxas closed his eyes and slightly opend his mouth. Axel gladly took this opportunity and slipped his toung into Roxas' mouth. Roxas gently stroked Axel's toung with his own. Axel smiled, still tounging, and pulled Roxas onto his lap and pulled him as close as he could. Roxas was getting a bit nervous, but muscled through it. Axel unzipped Roxas' coat (which was black, it was also part of the uniform) and slipped his hand up the side of his shirt. Roxas drew a sharp breath at the touch of Axel's cold hand. Suddenly, Axel pulled his hand back and gently pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry...I think I went a little too far..." he said softly.

"No it's alright..."

"We'll still wait on that..."

"Ok..."

**AWWWWW~! So cute~! **

**That's my opinion, but I want yours. So instead of the usual 3, as a treat, I'm moving this chapter's review count to 2 because you guys are so quick to review! I'll gladly take more than 2, but 2 is the minimum that I need for the next chapter~!**

**Also, thank you guys for all the reviews and hits. This is my most popular story here on FanFiction. Please check out The Deal and Kirby Story. I think they're getting lonely. I should have the next chapters up for those soon. **

**Again, Thank you all and happy reading~!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

So a few weeks had gone by and Roxas and Axel's relationship had grown stronger. Roxas had also been to Axel's house a few times and found out that Axel hated his foster dad, Leon, but really liked his foster mom, Yuffie. Roxas also found out that Axel had 3 more weeks of anger management for almost killing Leon after they got into a huge argument.

It was a Thrusday morning and Axel's last day of anger management, so Roxas had to walk to school alone. He started to get a strange feeling as he approached the building. There was a group of students waiting halfway between Roxas and the doors. The group of students, which consisted of Marluxia, Larxene, Xaldin, Lexaus, and Zexion, quickly took notice of Roxas and began to move toward him. Roxas thought about turning and entering the building another way, but the group had him surrounded before he could blink.

"Hello Roxas," Marluxia hissed. "Where's Axel?"

"Anger management..." Roxas responded nervously.

"That's a shame," Larxene purred.

"Yes it is..." Zexion agreed. "He won't be able to see what a weakling you truely are..."

Roxas' heart sank.

"We'll give you a three second head start," Marluxia offered. Roxas took to his heels and ran for his life.

"Three..." Xaldin counted down.

"Two..." Lexaus continued.

"One..." Zexion finished. The group raced after Roxas, who had gotten pretty far. But distance didn't matter to these five. They were on Roxas, punching and kicking him, faster than it took Roxas to reach that distance. Pretty soon, Roxas was badly bruised and coughing up blood. The group separated about one minute before Headmaster Xemnas came outside and saw Roxas on the ground, curled into a ball, trying to fight back the pain and tears.

Xemnas called for Vexen, the school nurse, and they both brought Roxas into the nurse's office.

"What happend?" Vexen asked the Headmaster, gently dabbing a wet cloth around Roxas' face.

"I'm not sure, but I'll have Saix talk to the other students to see if they know what happend..." Xemnas responded.

"He's pretty badly beaten...It may have been multiple people that did this to him..."

The door to the nurse's office opend quickly, slamming against the wall. "Roxas?"

**T-T Poor Roxas. 3 reviews this time, please. I would like to know if I did well at this type of scene. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Headmaster and Vexen turned to see Axel standing in the doorway with an extreme look of worry on his face.

"Roxas!" Axel rushed over to his bedside. He scanned his partner quickly. Roxas, in a few words, looked terrible. His nose was slightly crooked (obviously broken), blood was all over his face, arms, and legs (his coat was off, easy to see his wounds), and he was _very _badly bruised.

"Axel..? I thought you were in anger management..." Roxas responded weakly. He was still occationally coughing up blood (Vexen had said that he had a few internal injuries from the attack).

"They let me out early because it was my last day. Who did this to you?" Axel could feel the anger growing inside of him.

"Now, Axel, you just got back from anger management. Let's not rush to get back..." Xemnas cautioned.

"Who did this to you?" Axel repeated, ignoring the Headmaster.

"Marluxia...Larxene...Xaldin..." Roxas paused to cough. "Lexaus...And Zexion..." It hurt him just to breathe, but it hurt more as he remembered the entire experience.

Fire blazed in Axel's eyes. "Take it easy, please Roxas..." Axel rushed out of the nurse's office after gently kissing Roxas' hand. Xemnas quickly followed, keeping his distance until necesary.

Axel soon reached the hall that the classroom was in and saw the group that nearly beat Roxas into a coma.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled, storming up to them. Xemnas and Saix stoped Axel by grabbing onto his elbow's with one hand and his shoulders with the other. Their grips were like steel. Tears of immense anger flowed from Axel's eyes.

Zexion, just acknowledging Axel's existance, looked over his shoulder, smirked at the redhead, chuckled once, then turned back to his group. This flared a greater anger inside Axel. He could feel the fire raise to his eyes and flush his face. The streams of tears created by the fire inside flowed even greater. He easily broke free of the Headmaster's and the blue-haired teacher's grips and charged at the group, a pair of chakrams materializing in his hands from bursts of flame.

He abruptly stopped, hurling the chakrams at the gang standing three feet away from him. All five of them moved out of the way, Zexion being a fraction of a second late. The weapon grazed his face, breaking the skin. Blood seeped though the wound. It was small, but it was enough to make Zexion snap. His normally calm physique was overcome with anger. The glare that set hard on his face was directed at the instigator. He turned to fully face him, an open Lexicon appearing in his left hand. He opened his mouth to say something, but Axel fell where he was standing, a knock-out dart sticking out of his neck where his artery is. Zexion's Lexicon disappeared and his calm physique returned. He glanced at the school nurse, who was picking the unconcious redhead up off of the ground. As the staff turned to the school, Zexion turned to his group, who turned and began to walk in the other direction with him, their faces masks hiding the shock that they felt after seeing their leader lose it.

**A.N.: K, I am REALLY sorry that I haven't been updating my stories. I had joined Wrestling (something I've been wanting to do for 2 years now) and I barely had any free time. I thank all of those fans who are still reading. You guys inspire me and I owe you guys so much. Also I can't thank you enough for staying dedicated, even when I wasn't writing. You guys are the best! From here until the end of the story I won't be requiring reviews (note: you can still review if you want, but it's not required), just cuz you guys are that epic! **


End file.
